Devils vacation
by Blobbybutcherson
Summary: So its not from the amazing show: the devil is a part timer. Sorry. This is inspiration with all my own twists off that. So. The devil is a girl and she has been doing the samething her entire life ( she’s over three billion years old) and she wants to visit earth, while traveling she meets chamile. They end up VERY close but she doesnt want to hide her secrets from chamile
1. Time for a break

The devil is a girl. Surprise! Well, here's a few things you should know about the devil.

1) I'm gay. Nothin I can do about it. But those bitch angels keep sending people from the lgtbq community over to me for no reason and the big guy hasn't caught on. I treat them well. Don't worry 'bout it.

2) I'm very pretty for a devil and my name ISNT Lucifer! It's lily dude get it right.

3)I have a lot of power at my fingertips and I don't like being messed with.

4) I want to visit earth. I've been working in literal hell for eternity and let's just say I can't fire myself. I haven't left hell in about 20,00 years. I want a break darnit!

So, I'm taking a vacation. It'll be short, only a year or five years long, but it'll be fun, I'll explore earth, which, if you didn't know, is the home of all predeaths. I always found that so interesting. Almost every single person I have welcomed are sad that they have lived past their earth phase and moved on to their eternity phase.

The lgtbq community has always taken it without being surprised. They have been shouted that they will go to hell for their actions and they have mostly accepted it and decide to make some good out of it. I decided pretty early on that I would tell them that they were originally accepted in heaven but all the angels became homophobic assholes. I don't torture them, I treat them well and they are happy. I'm not gonna torture people over something they can't help, thats why people with previous incurable mental illnesses don't have them anymore and are placed in heaven (even if they did bad things in the past)

It's common sense that angels don't understand.

So with all this vacation stuff, I need to give authority and whatnot. I would choose my best friend, beartie , but he's a little powermad sometimes.

"Archer!" I shout to a big demon, stupid enough to follow orders, smart enough to give orders without going powermad.

Archer grumbles over, putting away his long sword.

"What"

"I need you to take over for me for just a little while." I snap my finger and two things appear. A binder and a pig with wings.

"These are rules and regulations." I hand him the binder. "The most important one is treat people how they deserve to be treated, so don't jab anyone in the suites or who should go to the suites."

I then steer the pig over to archer. The pink pig is small enough to sit on a shoulder without a problem, but it mostly flys on its wings.

"Sheldon will be by your side, if you have any questions or problems, ask her and she'll either answer or tell me Yada yada yada" I snap my fingers again.

A little pig appears on my shoulder, exactly the same, but white.

"I'll have lil henn to transfer anything from you to me, including questions." lil henn oinks.

Archer takes in all the information and then nods. "Okay I'll try my best."

"You better. I don't want to come back to chaos, okay?"

"Alright. Safe adventures!"

I salute to him and exit the way everyone enters.

I don't plan on being safe. I plan of having some excitement and thrill.


	2. First impressions

When I exit the door, I can only see light. God damn it's so fuckin bright. Lil henn hides behind my hair and I realize I need to dress as an earther before I go there.

My eyes close and I transport myself to a different place. It's all dark except a computer and shelf full of clothes.

On the computer I choose where I'm going and what time. Earth, America, present day.

The computer loads the wheel of death and I kick the stand as the internet buffers. Suddenly three outfits appear one labeled e-girl, one labeled target mom, and the last labeled daring lgtbq. I click the last one and see what pops up.

Up shows me with a red streaked meet me at McDonald's haircut, red flannel, black ripped jeans, and a pride shirt. I have red docs and a mini Italian greyhound in a rainbow turtleneck sweater.

Lil henn shakes his head no but I already clicked on it. Whoops.

Out from the shelf the outfits appear and I snap my fingers to change. Instantly I look fabulous and lil henn is pattering weird with his feet, trying to get used to the sweater.

"Why did you do this?" He asks while waddling as we enter earth.

"Sush. Dogs aren't supposed to talk here."

Henn doesn't stop he just speaks quieter. "At least pick me up, I'm small for a reason."

"Fine" i pick up henn and we walk down an almost empty sidewalk. I turn the corner and People are absolutely everywhere. There are stands selling stuff and people looking a them. I try and find where I am when some guy tracks me down.

"-hey! Hey!" I whip around to see someone in a dark outfit with shiny stuff covering it. "You need to keep your dog on a leash!"

A leash? The fuck is that?

"I'm sorry- a what?" I ask and he rolls his eyes.

"A _leash._ You use it to keep track of your dog." He says.

Huh a leash. "Where can I find that?" I ask and he points to one of the stands. I thank him and he grumbles off. Lil henn looks at me.

_You should probably know common sense. _He directs to me.

_Doesn't matter. I'm just a tourist here. Where are we anyways? _

Henn shrugs and I look around for a sign, after taking one of those leashes and a collar. luckily I know every language from earth so I can better communicate with the sinners.

After wandering for what feels like forever, I see a sign

**Seattle fish market! WA**

Seattle. Hm.

Everyone is holding a rectangle with them. They seem valuable, I guess I should get one huh?

As I contemplate where to get one, someone smacks into me.

"I'm sorry oh gosh." She looks around for her rectangle.

I pick it up. " I hate to ask but what is this?"

She looks at me like an idiot. "Uh- the phone?"

"Yeah, where do you get one?" I ask.

"Uhh I guess I could show you." She leads me down and up a bunch of streets, which

gave me some time to see what she looked like.

Dyed blue and black short hair bounces off her shoulders as she walks in her converse with big steps. Her face is looking straight forward and she's got red lipstick to go with her freckles. It all looks really good on her. She's got a bag covered in buttons with various messages, including a rainbow flag button.

She turns her head to me and holds out her hand for me to shake it. I do.

I get goosebumps and an electrical shock when we shake hands and I blush (pretty common for a demon, we've got a lot of blood)

"My names chamile." She says and she raises her eyebrows at me for a response.

"Oh- uh I'm lily" I reply a tad to late and she smiles and looks down.

I've heard stories from postdeaths about their predeath life and with the lgtbq community love is a main motivation for fighting. I couldn't understand exactly why they found it so important but I guess I will find out.


End file.
